villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ventriloquist and Scarface
Ventriloquist and Scarface are a pair of villains in Batman comics, games and animations. Ventriloquist Arnold Wesker (a.k.a. The Ventriloquist) is a villain from the Batman series. He is always seen with the puppet Scarface. Many people believe he is crazy, and just puppetering Scarface, but he believes Scarface took possession over him. Batman: Arkham Asylum The Ventriloquist doesn't appear in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: Arnold Wesker was a timid orphan whose deep repression erupted in a barroom brawl, resulting in him being send to Blackgate Prison. There he encountered the puppet Scarface, and promptly murdered the man who’d carved the puppet. The two are now inseparable, with Scarface directing a series of criminal activities. While most believe that Wesker is simply acting out a second personality through the puppet, Wesker sees himself as a reluctant lackey who merely does his puppet’s bidding. Batman: The Telltale Series Arnold Wesker appears in the fourth episode of Telltale's Batman series of games. He is shown as an inmate of Arkham Asylum who uses a sock pocket to represent Scarface. Scarface Scarface is a villain from the Batman series. He isn't a human, but a puppet. He is being controlled by the Ventriloquist. The Ventriloquist believes that the puppet controls him, because it is possessed by the souls that died beneath the tree from which he was made. Most people believe the Ventriloquist controls Scarface, and uses Scarface to commit his crimes. Batman: Arkham Asylum Scarface isn't an actual villain in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. He can only be seen in the closet in the warden's office, and on the televisions. One of The Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He has an entry in the Character bios. His profile states: Gotham’s Blackgate Penitentiary once had a Gallows Tree from which 313 criminals with death sentence were hanged. The wood from that tree was whittled by an inmate into the puppet Scarface, and that inmate was murdered by Arnold Wesker, a man who soon fell under Scarface’s influence. While most believe that Scarface is simply a tool through which Wesker, as the criminal mastermind the Ventriloquist, acts out a dark side to his personality, Wesker himself believes that Scarface is possessed by the souls who died beneath the Gallows Tree, and the puppet actually motivates him to commit the duo’s many crimes. Gallery Scarface_Tas.jpg|Scarface in Batman: The Animated Series Scarface.jpg|Scarface in New Batman Adventures Scarface-batman-villains-9849101-400-442.jpg|Scarface in The Batman 1316.jpg|Scarface in Batman: Arkham Asylum scarface (BAOA).png|Scarface in Batman: Assault on Arkham VentriloquistScarfaceLord.png|Scarface in Justice League 3227905-puppet-master-short-scarface-hero-puppet-1.jpg|Scarface from "Batman: Puppet Master" Batman-Vol_-1-475-1992.jpg|Scarface from "Batman" (Vol. 1) #475 (1992)|link=http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Batman-1940/Issue-475?id=18213 RCO012.jpg|Scarface 's Debut in "Detective Comics" #583 Page 12|link=http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Detective-Comics-1937/Issue-583?id=5856#1 Trivia *Ventriloquist is diagnosed with delusional schizophrenic with multiple personality disorder *Ventriloquist is obsessed with his puppet, Scarface, whom he puppeteers with unsettling skill *When teamed with Scarface, the two operate as a brilliant criminal mastermind *Puppet animated with eerie verisimilitude by the Ventriloquist *Frequently wields under-sized but lethal weaponry *When teamed with the Ventriloquist, acts as an old-style mob boss, with a sociopathic disregard for human life *He sometimes tries to kill the Ventriloquist despite the fact that killing the Ventriloquist will also kill Scarface himself. Ventriloquist Ventriloquist Ventriloquist Ventriloquist Ventriloquist Ventriloquist Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Partners in Crime Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Lego Villains Category:Legacy Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Mischievous